


Best Lazy Day Ever

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Avengers reader, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Lazy Mornings, Marriage Proposal, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, trust me it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Requested - Yes - anon - Could I please get the ‘Texas’ prompt with Bucky please? Fluff, minor minor angst and happy cheesy ending!! Thank you, love your work!Prompts - Texas - “You met me at a very strange time in my life.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419061
Kudos: 25





	Best Lazy Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request something? Leave a comment or head over to my tumblr. Prompt lists can be found in my bio at https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay safe everyone!

The weather outside the tower was freezing but JARVIS, perfect as always, had the heating on just right. It had been a long few days for many in the tower, Bucky had slipped into flashbacks and nightmares which had left him tired, scared and on edge, fearing the Winter Soldier could make an appearance at any time. 

The two of you were now curled up together in bed, Bucky’s head resting on your chest and you lazily ran your fingers through his hair. Though you were both exhausted, you’d only gotten a few hours sleep and decided silently that today was a lazy day. No getting up for anything other than toilet and snack breaks, a day spent cuddled together watching films on Bucky’s to watch list and enjoying eachothers company.

“‘M really sorry, doll.” Bucky murmured, you’d lost count of how many times he had apologised to you since coming back to himself. You’d known from the beginning, hell you’d known since before getting together, that there was going to be a lot of trauma attached to the man but you’d been determined to help him out as much as you could.

“I’ve told you over and over, you’ve nothing to apologise for. I’m here for you, Buck, nothings gonna change that.” You told him softly, placing a kiss of his forehead causing him to smile up at you.

“I love you so much, Y/N/N.” He whispered, shifting so he could press your lips together in a slow, lazy kiss. 

“I love you too.” You breathed out, smiling against his lips.

“You get the snacks and I’ll set up the tv?” You asked. Bucky nodded, leaning up to give you one last kiss before he made his way out of the room and focused on his task. You quickly had JARVIS play the next film on the list. There were many on the list you yourself hadn’t had a chance to watch yet, whether it be because you were busy with school or finding out you had powers and were being recruited to join the Avengers, there just hadn’t been time so getting to enjoy them with Bucky was something you’d always treasure.

It wasn’t long before the two of you were back on the bed, cuddled together with the movie half way through. Things had been pretty silent with the exception of the occasional comment from both of you. 

“You met me at a very strange time in my life.” Bucky said out of the blue. It took you a moment to completely register what he had said but when you did you looked away from the movie and up at the man next to you.

“What?” You asked, confusion written on your face.

“It’s just, when we met I still wasn’t sure who I really was, huh I don’t even know if I can say I know who I am know but I feel better than I did then. What I guess I’m saying is I’m glad I met you even if I didn’t know it then. You helped when you didn’t have to, stuck up for me when I didn’t know I needed it. I know I got Steve and I love him but he stayed because of the Bucky he knew then, you stayed for the broken man you met. Gosh doll, I’m no good with words but I just want you to know how glad I am for you.” He told you, not one bit of doubt in his words. Yours eyes were wide at his speech but before you could answer him, he continued. “I tried to plan this out ya know, make it romantic like Steve said but then Sam said I’d know the right moment and I think this is it. So Y/N, will you marry me?” He asked, pulling a ring out of his pants pocket.

You froze before your eyes moved from his to the ring. This was the last thing you had expected Bucky to ask you, not because you hadn’t hoped but because you didn’t know if it was something he had wanted. Your eyes filled with tears as you nodded your head madly.

“Yes, of course Bucky, Yes!” You exclaimed causing him too laugh and pull you into a kiss.

Safe to say it was one of the best lazy days you’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Again feel free to request something, I'm on lockdown like the rest of you so I have nothing else to do now that uni has finished.
> 
> You can request with your own prompts or use my prompt lists.
> 
> https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/


End file.
